Retail merchandising often involves displaying products on racks, shelves, or other merchandisers. Consumers who view the display of products can better appreciate the selection and features of the products available from a retailer. For some products, such as household fixtures such as faucets, or electronic devices such as cameras and mobile phones, or other products such as footwear, consumers prefer to interact with the products outside of the package. For this reason, some retailers display certain products without packaging, while maintaining packaged inventory separately.
Efficient use of space is important for a retailer. However, one problem retailers face when displaying products for consumers to interact with is the space efficiency of the display. For the consumer to interact with the products, the products are frequently positioned in a prime shelf space, and arranged with a low density on the shelves so the products are not crowded and confusing to the consumer. Some current product displays are inefficient in how they use floor space. Another problem with some current product display systems is that they are not readily re-configurable to new product arrangements. Further, in some stores featuring higher priced goods, consumers prefer an elegant, lighted display that is uncluttered and easy to interact with.
There remains a need in the art for a merchandising display system that overcomes one or more of these problems.